


By Candle Light

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [13]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones is scared of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candle Light

"Oh-!"

"Jones?" Dan sits up, rubbing sleep away, "what're you doing?"

"I had to go for a piss but I burnt myself."

"You burnt yourself? On what?"

"The match."

Jones says it as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Dan has to hold back a chuckle, because it's far too early in the morning for anything like that.

"Okay... why have you got a match?"

Dan has to strain to hear his answer.

"Because I'm scared of the dark."

"Come here." Dan wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Tomorrow I'll go out and buy you a torch."


End file.
